


Ardour

by Miyamon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Felibern, Post Time Skip, day 3 hobbies!, felibern week, sort of goes with my multi chapter felibern fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyamon/pseuds/Miyamon
Summary: In which Felix realizes his only hobby. (Felibern week day 3 prompt fill, hobbies)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Bernadetta von Varley, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Ardour

day 3: hobbies

It’s only when they start sharing a room at the monastery that Felix notices the sheer amount of hobbies she has.

Almost overnight his room had exploded with color. Parts of the room that were once barren are now filled with stacks of sketch pads and painting supples. Her sewing projects and carnivorous plants make a home on the desk in the corner of the room that he had once upon a time used for studies 5 years ago. He doesn't mind her things scattered about the room- in fact, quite the opposite. On the days where they both find themselves with some free time (that is, if Felix has already finished his training) he actually likes to sit and watch her at work.

He adores the way her nose scrunches up when she’s sewing something particularly complex, and the way she talks to her plants ('It helps them grow!' she had insisted when he playfully teased her).

He loves to watch her draw, and is even flattered to realize she’s done quite a few pieces of him. He’s never cared for portraits- but her drawings are different.She’s drawn him when he’s training- his poses always dynamic and full of life. He watches as her face turns red, insisting that they’re just sketches- they aren’t that good. But he just pokes her on the cheek and tells her to stop being silly because he'd love to see them all- and pays her the utmost attention as she flips through her sketch pad for him.

It’s also when they start sharing a room that Felix realizes that outside of training, he doesn’t have many hobbies at all. He mentions this to Bernadetta one evening in passing as they’re curled up together in bed and she’s playing with his loose hair.

“What are you talking about? We’ve read half of the books in the library together!” She looks at him as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Does.. that count as a hobby?” He blinks at her, suddenly realizing he’s never really considered them reading together to be a specific “hobby”.

She giggles. “Of course it does, silly!”

.

.

.

It’s only in the moments before he falls asleep that night with Bernadetta snuggled securely against his side that Felix realizes he doesn’t really have a particular love of reading.

It isn’t the books he’s fond of really- rather, its just being with her. Those quiet evenings in the library that they spend poring over books, he often spends more time sneaking side glances at her rather than looking at the pages.

He smiles to himself, in the dark of their room.

_‘I guess my hobby is just being with her.’_

He pulls her sleeping form just a little closer before he finally lets sleep claim him. 

**Author's Note:**

> (super late,,, but here's day 3) im going feral i love them


End file.
